


What Is Love 什麼是愛？

by thereforyou123



Category: Good Will Hunting (1997)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, 心理活動, 過了這麼多年我依然愛他們
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereforyou123/pseuds/thereforyou123
Summary: Will走了，但是Chuckie沒辦法釋懷，也沒有痛哭一場。





	What Is Love 什麼是愛？

_ **「我一天中最棒的時刻，只有那十秒：停好車走到你家門口。每次我敲門，都希望你已經不在了，不說再見，什麼都沒有，你就走了。」** _

  
這些話是Chuckie自己說的，而這意味著什麼他也表達得很明白——Chuckie不想讓Will的天賦和他們一群沒有希望的人一樣被埋沒在這裡。  
可是當他再怎麼敲門Will都沒回應的時候，他又突然反悔了。

他的確花了十秒才反應過來，他從小到大最好的死黨真的照著自己所說的，不告而別。  
意識到Will已經離開的瞬間，Chuckie不知道自己到底是想哭還是該笑，一時間所有感官都被淹沒，腦中只有唯一一件非常肯定的事：**Will真的離開了。**

當初他會極力想把死黨往外面的世界推，單純是因為任何人都不願意讓一顆本該閃耀的星隱沒。  
這和愛或不愛並不衝突，這兩件事本來就不能相提並論。但Chuckie都還來不及整理自己的感情，Will就已經做好決定了。而Chuckien似乎也沒有立場再反悔，畢竟這不是他的人生，Will也從來不屬於他。

  
Skylar是個好女孩，不同於他們這種街頭混混，她有目標、有夢想，還有希望。  
Will絕對值得遇見這樣的好女孩，這是他長久以來封閉自己所應得的幸福，至少Chuckie從沒看過Will對哪個女生敞開心房，還放任她剝開他建立的層層防備。

這感覺說不上羨慕，因為Chuckie知道誰才是那個陪伴Will撐過那些難熬時刻的人，他有絕對的信心可以贏過Skylar在Will心裡的地位，只不過那又是不同的定位：死黨和戀人。  
就算他不斷地催眠自己，Chuckie還是無法勉強說出祝福的話語，有時候他甚至會想「這個女孩最後也會離開Will，他還是會重新回到我身邊」，這樣就算人生一事無成，Chuckie也心滿意足。

**什麼是愛呢？**  
像Chuckie這種沒有未來的人也會思考這樣的問題。  
是啊，什麼是愛呢？

  
對以前的Chuckie來說，他能形容出的愛大概就是冬天的陽光，溫暖慵懶，諸如此類用來勾搭女孩的情話。  
但不論在酒吧與誰看對眼，或是共度一晚，都敵不過心裡對另一個人的渴望。

他從未向任何人坦承，愛在他心裡真正的定義是內斂含蓄、毫不張揚的壓抑。

而現在，對他來說，當你愛的人要走，不要挽留才是真正的愛，起初的毫不張揚轉變為毫無保留。

不張揚是指暗自喜歡。  
無保留是指默默放手。

放手後他什麼都沒有了。

  
到頭來，愛對Chuckie來說是什麼？  
愛是Will。  
愛是有關Will的一切。

  
Chuckie邁開腳步，離開Will的家，那個他曾經和Will一起走過無數次的地方。  
他的朋友們還在車上等著，好奇地從車窗看過來，不知道發生什麼事，但很明顯每個人都很興奮看到Chuckie一個人走出來。

他打開車門，重重地把自己甩在駕駛座上，深吸一口氣，盡量讓自己看起來真心為Will高興與驕傲。  
但當Morgan雀躍地跳下車，跑到前座的副駕駛座上，一切的空虛感又回到了Chuckie身上。

他又再次被提醒：**Will走了**。

可是沒有人問起這件事，沒有人。就連坐在Will專屬位置的Morgan也沒多說什麼。

這個小鎮就是這麼無情又混沌，綁束著人的一生，又對成功掙脫的人選擇遺忘，因為很少人能成功脫胎換骨，而視而不見才能讓自己感覺不到痛苦。

  
可是Chuckie會記得Will，而且一輩子都忘不了。  
因為不會再有第二個人能取代他所愛的Will Hunting。

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有什麼劇情真的很抱歉。  
可是我很想寫Chuckie當時的心理歷程。  
我當初看電影看到這一幕時真的很緊張，我一直期待Chuckie下一秒要哭，可是他沒有。  
的確，以他的個性是不會哭的，可是他的反應又不像單純為Will感到高興，好像還有點捨不得。  
所以我寫了小小的一篇來衍伸他當時的心情。  
開頭那一段話是我最喜歡的台詞。


End file.
